Mystery Girl
by Sakura'sInnerHoe
Summary: Hey Dobe do you know that girl with the pink hair and green eyes? You're talking about Mystery girl. Mystery girl? what kind of name is that? Well her name, she only comes to class for the regular stuff you know? Exams, projects and all that good stuff, but no one knows where she goes after. She disappears like she doesn't exist.


Author's Note: Okay I uploaded this fanfiction a while ago but I was looking through it and decided to edit it more and add more detail. Im thankful for the reviews and views I got before I edited the fanfic. Kisses for you all! But I wanted to do a one shot to keep people entertained while I'm working on my other fanfiction and my college studies. I hope you're having a good day. Don't forget to review, comment, and don't be an ass. Lots of hugs and kisses33333

Mystery Girl:

It was the friday before spring vacation could officially start. Each student impatiently waiting for the bell to ring, well most except for one particular student who was lack in a better term nonchalant, but today was an exception.

Sasuke stared at the girl with the curly pink hair that sat two rows in front of him in confusion. She was pretty short, but then again a lot of people were against his 6'4 frame. Even his idiot best friend, Naruto with his 6'0 frame had to look up.

"I wonder where she goes?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

Naruto turned his head to Sasuke. "Wonder where who goes Teme?"

Sasuke turned and glared "Dobe, I'm talking about that short girl with the pink hair and green eyes"

"Oh you mean mystery girl"

Sasuke scrunched up his face in confusion. "Mystery girl?"

Naruto nodded his head "Yeah Mystery girl. People say she comes to class, get's the highest grades, and right after she disappears and no one knows where she goes and the girl has PINK hair like how you do you miss it?" Naruto scrunched up his face confusion and shrugged his shoulders.

" Good question dobe, how does she do it?" he wondered, but he concluded "And the mystery continues for the mystery girl" Sasuke sighed.

Class dragged today. What does Shikamaru always say? Oh yah, troublesome, class was definitely troublesome today. Sasuke was walking to his locker because that was the last class of the day. He put his heavy ass math and biology textbook in his locker and closed it shut.

He sighed, grateful that soccer practice was canceled halfway through practice due to a family emergency for the coach. He was going to be able to go home and relax... or so I thought until he saw a flash of pink hair.

*CRASH*

"Why does this always happen to me?!" the person whined. Wait a minute that was a girl's voice. I checked my watch and it was almost 6:00 o'clock at night.

" _What girl in their right mind would stay so late?"_ Sasuke thought. He went around the corner ever so slightly to make sure his identity wasn't revealed just incase it was a rabid fangirl.

Sasuke looked bewildered and weirdly happy? _"Why is mystery girl here so late?"_ he wondered

Mystery girl was currently picking up the books she dropped while having a sandwich lodged in her mouth. It was quite a funny site and Sasuke would've laughed if it he wasn't an Uchiha, cause you know Uchiha's don't laugh or even smile.

"I knew I should've got the cart, but no. I have to carry all the books because of my stupid pride." she muttered. She kept on muttering and angrily ranting for about 3 minutes until she gathered all the books and continued down the hall.

Sasuke, not wanting to expose his position just yet waited until she was gone to follow her. To say the least it was a mystery to how anyone could miss her. With his perfect 20/20 vision he could see that she had long curly pink hair that looked silky. She was short granted, but her eyes captured his attention entirely. Her eyes were a hazel green with some flecks of orange and blue, she was fair complected with a small button nose and plump pink lips.

" _She looks like a fairy"_ Sasuke thought. He waited until she was gone to follow her. He followed the path she was going until she stopped and in turn he stopped before her. Sasuke hid behind the wall quietly observing her as she entered...the library. ( A/N: Shocker I know.)

Mystery girl laid all the books on the counter recklessly before fixing them up.

"Here you go Ms. Kiyoshi, all the books that the school ordered" she stated tired

"Thank you dear, but you didn't have to do all this. I could'v gotten it myself. But what are you still doing here? Isn't it too late for a student to be at the library?" Ms. Kiyoshi asked

Mystery girl waved her hand dismissively, "It was no problem, I'm always happy to help you out regardless of the amount of books," then she paused and looked kind of sheepish and looked around a little bit "Ano, I also wanted to check out the new book series that came in…"

smiled, "Such a sweet girl, of course you could see the new books that came in,"

Mystery girl smiled happily. She grabbed the book that Ms. Kiyoshi gave her and went to sit all the way in the back of the library. It was her favorite little corner where a bean bag and a small lamp light awaited her.

Sasuke seeing this felt kind of dumb. Of course she would be at a library, she always has the best test scores in the school. Well beside himself who usually ends up second to her.

Sasuke slowly emerged from behind the wall and entered the library. He's only ever been here a handful times and none were for the right reason. It was usually to play a joke on some of the other students with Naruto, he never got caught, but still. To see the respect that Mystery girl had for it made him re-think of any future pranks with the dobe.

looked up from her work, "Why hello Sasuke. I don't see you often here," she said "what can I do for you?"

Sasuke fumbled for a little bit because for the first time in his life, he didn't what to say.

For to say the last, she was kind of surprised to see this side of Sasuke, usually the star soccer player of the school was confident and had a little bit of arrogance that she always senses from him. got concerned and wondered what made him nervous.

"Are you alright dear?"

Sasuke snapped out of his stupor and began to speak more confidently.

"Um yes, I was actually looking for Mystery gi- uh I mean, I'm looking for a book to help with my book report that I have due in two weeks for my english class. It's about Shakespeare"

" _Smooth"_ Sasuke thought proudly.

didn't think that was smooth, but she kept it to herself. Nothing juicy or dramatic happened at the library, but to see Sasuke here peaked her interest and funny how he took an interest in her favorite student. She smiled deviously but of course she didn't show it.

"Why of course, all of the Shakespeare stories are all the way to the back on your left." she told Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded in thanks and went to go find the "Shakespeare books" for his "book report". He followed the librarians directions perfectly and found both the mystery girl and the shakespeare books.

Once Sasuke saw her, he didn't know what to do. _"What do I say to her?"_ he thought _"I don't really have a book report,but-"_

"Can I help you?"

Sasuke snapped back into reality. Shit, he got busted.

"You know for someone so athletic and supposedly graceful on the field you're pretty clumsy when trying to follow someone" she said

Sasuke had a pink tinge on his cheeks for a couple seconds in embarrassment, but then he smirked once he realized what she said. "So you knew I was following you and you let me?" he asked smugly

It was Mystery girl's turn to have a little pink on the cheeks, she shook her head "No, but I did overhear you and Naruto talk about me earlier in class, and I must say the name 'mystery girl' is absolutely ridiculous" she concluded

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and went to sit next to her. She scooted over a bit so he could be more comfortable. So there they were, the star soccer player and the school's mystery sharing a bean bag chair… at 6 o'clock at night.

"I don't know," Sasuke started "I think mystery girl suits you in a way because no one really knows who you are," he said " But I think you look more like a fairy"

She raised her eyebrow "A fairy?"

He nodded "Yeah, you're short, has out of this world hair, and pretty eyes"

She blushed, "I didn't think the star soccer player would have an interest in the school's nerd or as you call me 'Mystery girl' "

"Call it an innate determination to figure out the mystery that everyone is wondering about in the school"

She laughed a cute laugh, or at least to Sasuke thought it was cute.

"So now that you have me cornered, what would you like to know?"

"What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno"

Sasuke smiled inwardly. He was happy that he was able to finally find out the girls name before anyone else could've.

"Did you dye your hair pink?, pink seems too out there, even for you"

Sakura giggled "No, it's all natural. My mother was a redhead and my father had white hair, mix it together you have pink hair"

"And the green eyes?"

"My grandmother"

"Oh okay, only child?"

She shook her head "No I have an older brother named Sasori, but he's away for college so I guess I'm a temporary only child. What about you?" she asked

"Well both my parents have black hair and eyes and I do have an older brother, but he's a pain the ass, but he's also away for college so I guess we're in the same boat"

Sasuke kind of turned his head to the side "What about boyfriends?" he tried to ask nonchalantly

"Well I haven't really had an interest in anyone in the school," she started but turned her head to the side and quietly muttered "Until now that is" her cheeks tinged with pink

She didn't expect him to hear what she said, but he did and he smiled an actual smile.

"So you like sushi?" he asked

She turned to face him and said "I love sushi"

"Good cause there's this place down the road that had some good sushi for a good price"

Sakura looked excited but her face deflated of excitement when she realized she was broke. "But I don't have any money on me and I couldn't let you pay for me"

Sasuke shook his head "Consider telling me your name as payment"

Sakura smiled and blushed. They both got up and headed toward the front of the library. They saw Ms. Kiyoshi still working on checking in the new books. When they reached the front, looked up and smiled.

"Did you find the books you were looking for your book report, Sasuke?" she asked

"Book report?" Sakura asked but Sasuke cut her off

"Yup, but I think it's gonna take more than two weeks you know with all the games and stuff, so I'll probably ask for an extension"

Ms. Kiyoshi smiled knowingly "Well alright you two be safe" she waved. They both smiled and at her and left.

As soon as they were gone, she went to see if he was okay behind some huge books that made him non existent. When she looked, there he was reading his favorite manga. It was about a boy that overcame his label and became Hokage. It was really good, it even turned into an anime that comes on every Saturday morning.

"So baa-chan, are did they leave together?"

She nodded "I'm surprised that this plan of yours worked Uzimaki-san"

Naruto laughed "Of course it worked, Teme could've never resist someone so mysterious especially Sakura-chan"

"If you knew who she was, why didn't you tell him about her"

"Where's the fun in that? Besides did you see the way he tried to be smooth? Book report my butt" he cackled and she chuckled with him. He checked his watch for the time.

"Well see you baa-chan, I have to go pick up Hinata-chan for our date at Ichiraku's" he waved

Author's Note: Hey Guys, so I revised this fanfiction because I felt like it could've been better and I added details and edited some stuff to, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Also for those of you that don't know, I already know that Sakura doesn't have parents with red and white hair, they were just part of the story plot, so don't be all anime nazi and go at me. It's a fanfiction story relax. But yeah, don't forget to review, comment, and don't be an ass. XOXO's


End file.
